Blanc
Blanc is a special agent in the Scorpius army and one of the supporting characters in Newly Despaired: All Out War. Blanc joined Scorpius during the early stages in the war, being recruited by Vinny Natale. She is known for her extreme flexibility and agility, mixed with using large bombs as weaponry instead of melee weapons or guns. History Early Life Blanc was born into a circus family, being raised since she was little to learn tricks in order to join when she was older. In 5 BW, when Blanc was four years old, she started sneaking out at night to talk with a mysterious alien, who she named Blacephalon. It served as her guardian and would entertain her and keep her company until she eventually stopped seeing it appear, when she was about 10. The next few years of her life, she began to dress up and learn tricks in his steed, trying to be like it. She ended up being forced to join the circus by her family. Scorpius When the Scorpius and Orion war began in 1 AW, Vinny Natale approached Blanc and asked for her help. He had seen case files about her being visited by a strange alien creature, and allowed her to demonstrate her abilities by performing. After that, he brought her into Scorpius to train her with weapons, as she preferred large bombs and mobility over anything. Once she was trained enough, Vinny allowed her to become a special agent. Appearance Blanc presents herself as a very colorful figure, with semi-pale skin and white hair. She keeps her hair short, wearing flower-like shapes on the sides. Her costume resembles that of a clown, with the three primary colors being yellow, blue, and pink. She wears a white collar, white wrist collars and gloves, and white boots with blue and pink balls attached to them. Her eyes are a bright yellow color. Personality Blanc is a very energetic and lighthearted person, often trying to crack jokes to lighten up situations. She has a slight naivete, often having to learn things that she doesn't understand because of it. When fighting, she will try to make a remark about the situation. She shows respect to people of authority that she respects, often calling them 'sir' and 'ma'am.' Relationships Blacephalon Despite only knowing it when she was little, Blanc's amazement with this creature's tricks and appearance inspired her to take after it once it disappeared. She tries to conduct herself to this standard, even in present times. Scorpius: Vinny Natale Blanc holds Vinny in a high regard, seeing him as someone who is wise and worth listening to. She sees his recruitment of her as saving her from her circus life, and thinks she is at debt for it. Abilities Blanc's fighting capabilities rely on resources and her impressive speed. Using primarily bombs of varying sizes, she uses her agility to jump from place to place and acrobatic skills to stay moving. Coordination Blanc has the coordination ability, which gives her increased accuracy. Due to this, she is able to hit the right spots with her bombs more often. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Red Order ''(Cameo) * ''Newly Despaired: All Out War Trivia * Blanc's name is also based off of Blacephalon, as it is her nickname. Her real name is only known by her parents, and was not told to her or anyone else.